


Dream-centric Oneshots

by Everything4Everyone



Series: Oneshot/Twoshot/Manyshot [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Author Projecting onto Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD is Clay | Dream's child, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, It/Its Pronouns for DreamXD, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Queerplatonic Clay | Dream and Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Synesthesia, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything4Everyone/pseuds/Everything4Everyone
Summary: Just a place to put a bunch of oneshots/twoshots/anything I have ideas for and don't have the motivation to make into a full story. They're all Dream-centric. I am definitely accepting prompts, in fact, I'd be thrilled to get some! The tags will update as I post the chapters. I hope someone likes this!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Everyone, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Oneshot/Twoshot/Manyshot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406407
Comments: 33
Kudos: 239





	1. Intro

Hello! So, this is gonna be the place where I post random Dream-centric oneshots and things I like enough to write but not enough to finish... things like that. I'm also accepting prompts! I've never gotten a prompt before, but honestly I'd love to see your ideas! And if anyone sees any of these and likes them enough to make their own/continue mine then that would be amazing! Just please remember to credit me and maybe tag me or something. If you write something like that, I want to read it!

Now, here's the rules for prompts.

  * No Dream bashing. Bashing of anyone else is allowed.
  * If you ask me to ship minors (like Tommy x Tubbo) I'll do it, but it will be almost completely platonic. The furthest I would be willing to take it would be maybe a couple kisses on the lips/ cheeks, cuddles, and declarations of love. No further.
  * The more angst, the better. 
  * They all have to be about Dream in some way.
  * I am willing to write smut, but be warned that I am a grey-asexual and I've never had sex, so anything I write on the topic will most likely not be realistic. Probably a lot funner than real life though-
  * I am willing to write rape/non-con with the proper trigger warnings on each chapter. The same thing applies as above.
  * They can be as long or as short as you want, but please try and keep them short plotwise. 
  * Pretty much any ship is good with me as long as the people in question are okay with being shipped.
  * Have fun and be imaginative. This is meant to be enjoyable and a way to communicate. 
  * Absolutely no hating on other people. I don't care if their prompt is the most messed up, disgusting, horrendous thing you've ever read, be respectful. If you don't like something, don't read it.



And that's it! Have fun, everyone, and have a great day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit-I just wanted to say that I won't respond to your prompts until I begin work on them. I'm very sorry if that disappoints anyone, but with how many prompts I've gotten, I feel like that would be best instead of trying to get over a dozen messages sent out. So when I respond to your message, that simply means that I'm starting work on your prompt(s). That doesn't mean they'll be done immediately, but it does mean I've started.
> 
> Also, I'm very sorry for the fact that some of them might take a very long time to come out. I write for fun and when the mood hits me, and I can sometimes go months without writing at all. I also don't have an update schedule, so I apologize if that bothers you. 
> 
> I hope that despite this, you all continue to like this story and give prompts!
> 
> Have a great read!


	2. Neutrality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is slowly going insane from the isolation of prison, the pressure and pain and complete isolation wearing down on him until there is nothing left but his pain.
> 
> His children have something to say about that.
> 
> AKA, in which the server is sentient and teams up with DreamXD to make life hell for the SMP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from Ultimate_Bilingual! Thank you so much for it!
> 
> I kinda ran away with it a bit... once I started writing I couldn't seem to stop. It was really fun to write! Thank you again!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Link-https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Bilingual/pseuds/Ultimate_Bilingual
> 
> Also, I forgot to put trigger warnings. There is blood, self-harm, a character going insane, suicide ideation and a wish to commit suicide, and mentions of things like starvation and floods. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to skip. I'm very sorry if this is the case for you.

Rocking back and forth emptily, Dream stared at the endlessly ticking clock, mouth spread into a wide deranged grin and on the edge of hysterical laughter.

He didn’t know how long it had been, had no way of knowing. The clock wasn’t anywhere near accurate anymore, and even if he hadn’t spun it, he couldn’t have counted how many times it went round and round and round and round, endlessly spinning and ticking… 

For all he knew, it had been an hour. It could have been five years. He didn’t know, couldn’t know, couldn’t tell. Time had always been kinda vague with him, and he’d always just go with the flow, not bothering with too many details such as the date and time.

Maybe, if he’d paid a bit more attention, he could know. Maybe if he’d been a little smarter, a little wiser, a little less Dream, he’d be able to know how much time he’d spent in here.

But he was fully Dream, and he didn’t know the time, and the hands on the clock seemed to be moving far too quickly, steadily moving around the clock’s face and counting out days and days and days and days and he knows it’s wrong, it has to be, because time doesn’t pass that quickly… 

And if it had really been that long, someone would have visited, right? Someone should have visited, anyone, even if it was just to yell at him and hurt him it would be better than this empty loneliness, the feeling of being completely and irrevocably alone.

He’d just wanted to keep them safe… he’d wanted them to be a family. He’d wanted them to love each other and get along and for the blood to be cleaned away and for everyone to be safe and happy…

And he’d known the price, had known what would happen, had willingly agreed to it and commissioned the prison himself, had understood that he’d be hated… he’d known.

But he’d never quite realized the extent of it, how the darkness would choke him, how cold the obsidian would be, how the lava was always too bright when he needed to sleep and too dim when he needed to see… 

He’d not understood exactly how much the isolation would tear at him, the complete lack of any contact, kind or otherwise, the heavy, oppressing silence, the lack of words, the lack of touch, the complete and total isolation…

If it wasn’t for the fact that his death would kill the server, he’d have killed himself long ago, walked into the lava and never looked back, choked on the burning substance as he was burned to death, body alight and shining with molten flame…

But the server… the server was his _baby…_ it was still so young, new and questioning and still so full of light and life despite all the darkness and fighting that had taken place since it’s birth, and he couldn’t bear to kill it, especially when it was so young. His feelings didn’t matter. No matter how much he wanted to go, it was an Admin’s duty to keep their servers as happy and healthy as possible until the day they got too old and too tired of bloodshed and then it was their duty to allow the server to die, to finally rest.

Until them, Dream could not, would not, allow himself to die. He might be a horrible person, but he wanted to be a good parent Admin to this server. And if that meant spending potential decades stuck in this prison, left to rot all alone, then he had to just suck it up and keep living. It was the least he could do for the poor thing, after all, having had such a short time of happiness before war broke out across its lands… it had been stained with blood and would be raised in chaos.

He had never intended this.

Curling up a bit more, he lets a low, broken chuckle slip out. He would sleep, if he could, but he was far too exhausted to even try. And it didn’t help that every time he closed his eyes, visions and images of his friends and family appeared, silent phantoms that he could see but never feel, voices silent and making him feel more and more alone with each ghostly figure that flashed before his eyes.

* * *

The server was _pissed._ It hadn’t ever felt an anger as intense as this one, the all-encompassing rage held towards those who had hurt its parent Admin. They had no right. They’d taken advantage of him, of his kindness and his mercy and the fact that he wanted to be equal with them. 

They’d hurt him, hurt hurt hurt hurt hurt, pain and rage building up inside the server as it watched, helpless to do anything against these people who had hurt its Admin. Bound by rules and laws and the gentle restrictions of its Admin, the server had been stuck, unable to do anything to help, forced to watch as the ones who had hurt its Dream sat there and benefited off of its land, happy and healthy and always gaining more and more.

After what they’d done, the words they’d said, all the things they’d done to it and its Dream, they should be dead. They didn’t deserve to even survive after what had happened, the Admin going insane in a cell for years while they just sat on his server, gaining wealth and food and everything else from the land while they just sat there and benefited.

They were helping themselves to his server, without his permission, while he slowly rotted away in a prison he’d arranged to be built himself, going insane from the lack of people.

But now, Dream was so weak… with how weak he was, he could no longer actively moderate the server, and it was going to take its chance while it could to… not break, exactly, but _bend_ the rules to make them suffer. 

It had been steadily lowering the quality and brightness in everything, watching in satisfaction as farms produced less food, as torches provided less light, as veins of ore produced less every day. As animals became more scarce and gave less, as mobs became more common, even during daytime.

Minor inconveniences, all of them. Sure, it was annoying for them, but all of them were well-off enough that it didn’t really affect them…

At least, not the way the server wanted it to affect them. It didn’t want to inconvenience them, it wanted to _hurt_ them. It wanted to make life just as difficult for them as they had for its Admin. 

So with the restrictions and rules weakened, enough to bend and break and toy with, it started looking over every single rule Dream had ever put into place, looking for ways to torture them that wouldn’t involve breaking any of those rules directly.

If it had a mouth, it would be grinning. 

* * *

If the server was mad, DreamXD was _furious_ . The server had been created to be a _home_ , a safe place, above all else. But still… it was more distant, only iterating with itself truly, changing itself to make things better and easier for those who lived in it, especially when Dream was around… 

But XD had been honestly hurt by their actions. It’d interacted with them. It’d been close to a few of them. It’d… honestly, genuinely, _liked_ them. It had… cared for them. 

And then they’d gotten worse and worse and worse, until caring for them and protecting them had no longer been fun, it had no longer been happy. It’d stopped being excited to do its job and started dreading every second of it. 

Once, it had loved caring for them, had done its best to keep everyone safe and happy and far away from the End. Once, it had made sure everything was good, that everyone had enough food and water and that they could survive. It’d done its best to keep everyone safe and happy, working around the clock and loving every second of it.

Every life saved had been a rush of joy.

Now… now XD fulfilled only the most basic of requirements. Keep people out of the End. Protect them from threats. That was all it was required to do. And since its parent Admin hadn’t specified what a threat was… 

XD chose to interpret a threat as something that is currently endangering a large portion of the population of the server in a manner beyond their control. Since there were currently none of those threats, it distanced itself from the SMP, watching with unbridled glee as they fell apart. 

But there was still one thing… 

Dream. The Admin, their creator. Their _parent._ He had created them, but he hadn’t stopped there. He’d taken care of them, taken the time to teach them and understand. He wasn’t like other Admins. He actually _cared_ about them. He didn’t use them and hadn’t expected them to be perfect from the start.

XD loved him, cared for him, and it knew the server felt the same. It wanted to help him, protect him, and was left floundering when Dream was separated from it. Oh, they were still connected, but between the distance and the weakness and the insanity, Dream was barely even still conscious most of the time, much less able to communicate or help direct them.

Sighing softly, XD teleported away, content to let the SMP burn. They deserved it, after all, and as long as none of them died…

They could do what they wanted.

* * *

Everyone had noticed it, how when Dream was put into prison the sky had seemed to darken and the grass looked a bit less green. They’d all ignored it, too excited and happy and relieved about Dream being gone, out of the way, unable to hurt anyone ever again. 

They’d noticed how animals steadily grew scarcer, but they didn’t worry. It had happened before. The animals would be back.

There were other annoyances too. Crops took much longer to grow and sometimes didn’t even grow at all, bringing the food source down. Ore was less common, sometimes even the most common of ores being buried down deep near the bedrock. When even redstone and coal were starting to get rare, diamonds were almost impossible to find, requiring days and days of effort just to find one paltry block. 

The world seemed to have less color too, the sky being less blue and the grass seeming less green. It was just their imagination, though. The colors really couldn’t leak out of everything, right? Yeah. It was impossible.

Villagers were asking for far higher prices, and with emeralds getting even rarer trading was extremely difficult, especially if the villager didn’t like you. George had spent almost three hours arguing with a villager over a piece of leather.

It was increasingly annoying. And to add to that, the mobs had been much more hostile. Endermen often became aggressive right off the bat, and other mobs were becoming increasingly common, even at daytime. Torches weren’t doing as good of a job at keeping them back and preventing them from spawning, so it wasn’t uncommon to see streets and houses literally lined with torches to keep the mobs away. 

It wasn’t particularly dangerous most of the time, but everyone always made sure to have at least one weapon on them so if they were caught unaware then they could defend themselves. The influx of mobs also made mining and caving much more dangerous. 

Still, these were all just minor inconveniences. Some of them were more annoying than others, but they all had stockpiles of food and gems in their homes. They would all be fine. 

The weather had darkened as well, clouds covering the sky in a thick coat of grey almost every day, but it rarely rained, causing the plants to start to dry out.

Some days, it felt a lot like the world was dying, and it was really bringing down some of their moods. Especially the younger and more sensitive ones. Bad had cried for hours after finding out that his favorite flower was dead, although after a couple of days he’d been ecstatic to find out it’d survived, if barely. 

To tell the truth, XD had felt guilty because it did really like Bad, and it wasn’t exactly the demon’s fault that Dream wasn’t allowed visitors. And since it was just a flower, XD had allowed the one small thing. It couldn’t hurt to let a demon keep a pretty flower, right?

XD liked Bad. And it was never its intention to hurt itself. If maybe taking care of a few small things for them would make it hurt a bit less, then it would do it.

It couldn’t help but smile at the demon’s joy, feeling a bit sad at the knowledge that things would only keep getting worse.

Still… it was just a flower. And not all of them had done wrong.

It let the flower live.

But apart from that, it showed no mercy. They had done wrong, and it would be righted, no matter how.

Sure, maybe it felt a bit of guilt when Purpled would cry himself to sleep, or Techno would go another day without eating because he was giving away all of his food. Maybe it felt a little guilty when Bad would sit for hours in his garden, trying his best to keep the plants alive, using all of his resources. Maybe it felt guilty when George would spend weeks on end in the mines looking for even one emerald.

But that guilt was tiny, and XD was content to let things go on as they were. After all, it felt far more guilt every time it saw Dream, and these people were the ones who, unwittingly or not, had sentenced him to that prison, had driven him to the brink.

They could stand to lose food while Dream had none. They could stand to fight while Dream was fighting for his very existence. They could battle their mental health while Dream was battling his insanity.

If it could do to them all what they had done to Dream, it would do it in less than a heartbeat.

But even it was not that cruel. It would not stoop to their level. Besides, a threat of that measure would have to be neutralized. XD did not wish to die just yet. It would, eventually, but that day was long in the future, when Dream and the server were gone. 

Besides, it had other things to do. It had to protect the server and keep everyone away from the End. It had to protect Dream and keep him safe and loved. 

Everything else was second to Dream and the server. Those were the most important things.

Always.

* * *

Wiping at his tears, Sapnap looked down at his muddy lap. It was raining for the first time in months, and it was far too much. Most of the crops would probably die.

Everything had gotten so much worse after Dream had been put into prison. Everything seemed dull and faded, and it was just one thing after another. Crops dying, grey skies, tons of mobs, stubborn villagers, no more animals or ores, everyone being so happy and first and then going down, down, down…

They should never have put Dream in prison. That’s when things started to go wrong. That’s when the color left and everything started dying. That’s when… 

Sapnap had been mad at Dream. Of course he had. But… he’d thought he’d be able to visit him at least. He hadn’t wanted to hurt him. He’d thought that the prison would be more humane. He’d expected the prison to be a place to keep everyone safe, and he’d be able to visit and work things out with Dream. 

He hadn’t wanted to stay mad forever. He’d been hurt by him, they all had, but Spanap knew Dream. He was like a brother to him. They’d spent years together. He’d been hurt and he’d been angry, but he’d never intended any of this. 

He’d wanted to talk with Dream, to ask why. To mend their relationship, to smooth over the edges and sand away the hurt until it was just a bad memory, like he had all the other times one of them had hurt the other. He’d wanted to hold him and comfort him and explain why he’d done what he’d done and share forgiveness with him. 

He’d never wanted this. He knew what Dream had to be going through.

And it was all his fault, wasn’t it. He’d allowed Dream to be put in the prison, had turned away and squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t cry and had let them put him away. He’d only wanted to leave him there for a couple of days to sort out his head, so that both of them had time to think over what to say…

If he’d known about the no visitors rule beforehand, he would have fought tooth and nail to keep Dream out of there. He would have begged and pleaded and cried and offered anything as another option, anything to keep him from going in there.

But it was too late. He hadn’t known and he’d let them lock him up, and he’d lost his best friend, his brother in all but blood. He had no way of getting to him, no way to speak or communicate, reduced to sitting out here in the mud sending messages to a communicator he knows was muted because Dream wasn’t allowed contact with anyone, not even Sam.

If he could change this, he would in a heartbeat. Dream didn’t deserve this. He didn’t, no matter what he’d done. He wouldn’t wish such a fate upon anyone.

Maybe it was because Dream was locked away that everything was so bad. Maybe it was because the crime they’d committed in placing him in there was so bad that not even the Gods could forgive it. Maybe they were being punished for it.

They’d deserve it. All of it. If it was a punishment, then Sapnap welcomed it with open arms. They deserved no less. What they’d done to Dream was unforgivable, and Sapnap knew for certain that, even if Dream was released and was perfectly fine, he’d always carry that guilt and regret in his heart. He’d always remember what he did and hate it.

Even if… even _when_ they make up and fix their mistakes and they’re friends again, Sapnap would never forgive himself. Ever. He could forgive Dream, accept everything, but… 

He would never be able to forgive himself for what he unwittingly did to dream, and he would spend the rest of his life making up for it. If the Gods saw sit to punish the SMP for what they’d done, who was he to stand in their way? Dream… 

Sapnap let out another broken sob, head tilting down to stare at his communicator, full of messages to and for Dream that would forever go unread and unanswered. He didn’t even know if Dream still had a communicator or if it had been stolen or broken. It was definitely muted either way.

He hated himself so much for doing this to his best friend, practically his brother. Dream had never deserved it. Any of it. Other methods could have been found, other places could have been used, anything could have been done.

He could have been healed another way, not left in isolation to suffer and hurt. What they were doing now wouldn’t help anyone. It wouldn’t help Dream. It wouldn’t help Sapnap. It wouldn’t help George or Fundy or Tommy or Tubbo or Technoblade or Eret or anyone. No one could possibly benefit from this.

Sapnap let out another soft, heartbroken sob, clutching his communicator close as he cried. He hated this, all of it. He wanted Dream back. He wanted his brother. He wanted him back, so, so, so badly… 

None of it was fair. None of it.

* * *

Watching Sapnap with a hint of sympathy, XD curved its mouth into a cold, merciless smile. Sapnap was a good man. He understood what he’d done and regretted it. There might just be some hope left for him.

It wasn’t his fault, not really. Sapnap had not been the only one there. He had not been the one to throw Dream into prison. He had good intentions and only wanted Dream to heal and get better.

It wasn’t enough to satisfy XD. It understood Sapnap’s grief and how upset he was. But no amount of pain would bring Dream back. And no matter how much understanding there might be, XD would not be showing mercy. To _anyone_. Not anything of any consequence anyway. It had let Bad keep the flower. It was not completely heartless, after all.

Perhaps it could make another exception for Sapnap. It was unable to do anything of any real consequence, which frustrated it to no end. Still… if it could do small things… it was better than nothing.

It sighed fondly. At this rate, everyone in the server was going to end up as an exception. Dream really did have such wonderful friends, even if they had done a great wrong.

XD waved a hand, subtly changing the geography so that the upcoming flood would end up going on either side around Sapnap, leaving him on a floating island. He would probably not like it much, but it beat having to swim to find a shore. It would only be for a few days anyway and he had his communicator with him.

Job done and Sapnap protected, XD disappeared again, ignoring the cries of misery from everyone on the SMP. They weren’t its problem… not right now, anyway. Besides, they wouldn’t die. That had been what it had been told, to not kill anyone, and it had abided.

That was all that mattered. 

* * *

Appearing in Pandora’s Vault, XD felt its face soften, the stench of blood and rot and injuries flooding the air. It carefully made its way a couple of feet over, stopping behind Dream.

The Admin is sitting in front of the lava, rocking himself and staring into the bright magma with wide, blank eyes. XD couldn’t help the sad coo that escaped it, despite having seen this exact sight so many times over the past couple of years, sinking to its knees and wrapping its arms around Dream, tugging the Admin closer to rock him gently.

Dream let out a pathetic whine, snuggling back into him desperately. XD wrapped its arms around him a little tighter, heart breaking at how desperate the Admin was for any contact, uncaring of his injuries. 

XD knew it was the only form of contact or communication that Dream ever got, knew that it wasn’t going to change. Knew that no one would be getting in to see Dream, maybe for many more years. And maybe there were a few that could possibly earn their redemption and its forgiveness, but so few… 

For now, it just held Dream close, rocking him and whispering comfortingly in his ear, chest burning with rage and eyes alight with fury, more than content to sit here with its parent and let the world burn.

They deserved it anyway.


	3. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno are on the asexual/aromantic spectrum part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is good enough! Since I'm trying to do the prompts kinda in the order they came in, this one is also a prompt by Ultimate_Bilingual. There are definitely gonna be more parts to this!
> 
> Also, because of the overwhelming response to the last chapter, there is definitely going to be a sequel to that one. Thank you all so much for your support!
> 
> Sorry this one's so short-
> 
> Also, this one has some trigger warnings. There is a reference to Dream being touched in ways that make him uncomfortable. It doesn't go into any detail and is barely mentioned, but if that bothers you then feel free to skip this chapter. I'm very sorry if that's the case.

They’d never spoken about it, but they’d always known. It had been a mutual knowledge, just an unspoken open secret.

They’d never spoken about it. They’d never needed to. They’d just locked eyes, emeralds against rubies, and knew. No words required. 

And Techno had made his way over to Dream, ruby red eyes sparkling with newfound knowledge. He’d stood across from him, looking him up and down, mouth curved into a knowing smirk. 

They’d just stood in silence, watching the party go on around them, neither knowing why they came but glad they’d met anyway.

By the end of the night, Dream had Techno’s number, and Techno had Dream’s number, both saved as ridiculous names, and they both left with a smile on their faces and a light heart, filled with the knowledge that they weren’t alone.

When asked later how they’d known, they’d looked at each other and shrugged. It was just something about their eyes.

The first time Techno had caught Dream in a small dark alleyway, sobbing his heart out and angry scratches on his arm, he hadn’t had to ask what happened. He already knew. He’d just sat down next to him, gave him a water bottle, and talked with him until early morning, when the sun was just starting to rise, then brought him home. Not to Dream’s house, but his own home, where he refused to give an explanation as to why Dream was there.

And when Dream had gone to Techno’s room at three in the morning to ask a question only to find him otherwise occupied, he hadn’t had to ask. He already knew. And he’d just smiled and closed the door, slipping back out, and had come back three hours later to ask his question once Techno’s guest had left.

No questions, just pure understanding on both sides.

And when Dream needed to talk, or even just needed a kind, healing touch over his skin to wipe away the burning feeling there, Techno was always there. He kept him safe and protected him and offered him safety and comfort.

And in return, he offered an almost overwhelming amount of pure, honest support and admiration. Techno was the rock that held him up, the shield against all harm, and in return Dream gave him his unwavering love and support. Whatever Techno asked of him, he did it, and he knew what Techno needed better than his own father did. 

They understood each other, despite not really having a reason to. 

The others thought it was weird, how close they were right from the start, the way they gravitated towards each other and always seemed to understand each other without even needing words. 

But they didn’t care. They understood each other, knew each other… needed each other. Dream needed Techno’s steadiness, his acceptance of himself and who he is, his steadfast knowledge and beliefs. He needed his protection, a defense against the world. He needed someone to protect him and keep him safe and take all of the pain away, and that someone was Techno.

Techno was already stable. What he needed was someone like Dream, someone wild and chaotic and loose and unchained. He needed someone to care for, someone to protect and heal, someone to focus all of his attention and insanity on. And that someone was Dream.

They needed each other, wanted each other, cared for each other. They kept each other afloat, not letting them lose themselves. They understood each other in a way neither of them had ever experienced before and they would never experience again.

And that was so very special to them.

They were closer than anyone else, circling each other and walking side by side. Techno was one of the only ones Dream let see his face and touch him, the only one he’d let wipe away the phantom feeling of other people’s touches. And Dream was the only one Techno would protect and shield in such a manner. Dream was the only one he’d lie with for hours without saying anything. Dream was the only one he’d tell everything the Chat was saying, no matter how strange, and Dream was the only one who never gave him a weird look or judged him.

They weren’t friends. They weren’t lovers. They weren’t brothers. No, they were none of those things. They weren’t dating. They weren’t siblings.

When Dream had sent Techno a link to a website, emerald green eyes nervous and shy, texting him despite only being a few feet away, just on the other side of the room, Techno hadn’t asked any questions. He’d simply read the term and the definition, raised an eyebrow, and chuckled.

“Yes, Dream.”

And that was all that needed to be said, really. Dream had smiled in relief, eyes sparkling emerald, and proceeded to make a joke that left both of them on the ground in hysterics.

Nothing more was ever said on the subject. They knew what they were and who they were to each other. They knew what they felt about each other and how the other felt about them. 

Their relationship was one of few words. It was created on trust and support and love. It was one of gentleness and tethering and simple sweetness.

Techno had always been of few words. If he didn’t have to speak, he didn’t. He wasn’t against talking, he just found it pointless in most cases.

On the other hand, Dream was always talking, excitable and hyper. He took every opportunity to speak and make his voice known, gripped by a fear of being left behind or forgotten.

With Dream, Techno used his words more. With Dream, Techno had things to say. With Dream, Techno would say what the Chat said, letting himself be a conduit for them. With Dream, Techno could talk about his day or his little garden or his activities or anything he wanted without fear of judgement. He _wanted_ to speak, so he did. Not about their relationship, though. That was better left to the language without words, the trust and love they shared.

And with Techno, Dream didn’t need to speak. He didn’t have to worry that he’d be forgotten or left behind by mistake. He didn’t have to use words to let everything out, he could use movement instead. With Techno, he didn’t _need_ to speak, and so he often didn’t.

It was a strange switch from when they were with one another compared to when they were with other people, but they liked it. Their interaction was completely unique to them and them alone, a special bond they shared with no one else. 

No one else made Techno want to speak so much. Nobody else would listen quite so intensely, smile so beautifully. No one else made him want to speak quite so much, just mindless chatter, but every word of it feeling so valuable and important.

And no one else made Dream feel so safe and secure. No one else made him feel like he could go silent, like he wouldn’t be forgotten no matter how quiet he was. No one else made him feel so secure, so sure and safe and _protected._ No one else made him feel confident enough to be quiet, to allow himself to just listen and watch and see everything. 

They were made for each other. In every way.

And they were.


End file.
